


Sundays

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Jev enjoying Sunday with their little son Pierre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

Dan rolls over to turn off his alarm. He checks to make sure that it was a Sunday morning and that he must have made a mistake setting his alarm for 9 AM when he and Jev perfectly deserve to stay in bed for as long as they want. Dan rolls back over to snuggle back into Jev who managed to sleep through the alarm. Dan was beginning to fall back to sleep when their bedroom door was opened forcefully and made an almighty bang that made both of them sit straight up.

Jev was pretty sure they were being attacked as Dan manages to make sense of what was happening. A little figure manages to run and jump up on his parents bed and proceeds to wake them up by jumping up and down. "Daddy! Papa! Morning!" Pierre says as he continues jumping up and down on the bed. Dan manages to catch his son and starts to tickle the little boy. "Good morning, little trouble." Dan says to his son who was giggling wildly at being tickled. Pierre sits up and gives both his fathers a sloppy kiss on the cheek as Jev pats the spot in the middle of him and Dan. "I'm almost 5. I'm not little anymore!" Pierre protests at being called little as Jev chuckles at his son's complain. "I don't think me and your daddy are ready for you to become big trouble." Jev says as he leans over to give Dan a good morning kiss. They hear giggling from Pierre before he reaches out to them. "Want kisses too!" He says. "Well Jev, you heard the boss. He wants kisses too." Dan says as he picks Pierre up and he and Jev give each of his cheeks a kiss. "Happy now?" Jev asks as he takes the little boy from his husband. "Oui!" 

Pierre and Dan were sat on the breakfast bar, Dan reading through his emails while Pierre watches Jev make them pancakes for brunch. "Qu'est ce que veux?" Jev asks Pierre as he plates up his stack of pancakes. "Strawberries!" The little boy says as Jev goes to cut up some berries and arranges them into a face before he hands the plate to the little boy. "Dan, you want bacon?" Jev asks as he cracks some eggs into a bowl to make them some omelets. "You know me too well." Dan says as he puts away his laptop and goes to help Jev making breakfast. He leans in for a quick kiss which causes Pierre to giggle as he continues to eat his food. 

It was the middle of the day when the little family decided to go to the park and let Pierre run around for a bit before they head home. Jev watches on as Dan runs around after their son as he goes to feed the ducks who were swimming in the pond. Jev couldn't believe what his life has become. It was only 5 years ago did he and Dan got married and now he gets to watch his husband play with their son who was growing up too fast for his own liking. Pierre was generally a calm child but he had Dan's enthusiasm for life and, according to Dan, he had his brains. Pierre liked watching people and trying to learn from everyone he encounters. Jev feels his heart swell with pride at how their little family is doing. He couldn't ask for a better way to spend Sundays. 

Jev sees Dan with Pierre on his back making their way back to where he was sat on a bench. Dan puts Pierre down before he takes a seat next to Jev as Jev picks up Pierre to him to sit in between them. "Did you have fun?" Jev asks as he hands them both a bottle of water each which Dan downs in one go. "Yes! So much fun Papa!" Pierre says as he swings his legs as he takes a drink. "The little dude is making me feel old. Dunno how long before I can't keep up with him anymore." Dan says jokingly. "Hmm, maybe I should check later if you're starting to turn grey already." Jev says as he gives Dan a quick kiss. 

9 was bed time for Pierre and after having dinner and a shower he was tucked in his bed with his Daddy sitting on one aide while his Papa was sat in the other side. Jev was reading him a bed time story while Dan gently strokes his hair as he falls asleep. Jev notices that their son was already fast asleep and they both gently stood up from the bed and kiss their son good night before they make their way to their own bedroom. Jev was already in bed while Dan makes his way back from the bathroom. Once both of them are in bed, Dn wraps his arms around his husband and gives him a long, deep kiss. When they break apart, Dan looks at Jev in the eye. "Thank you." Dan says as he strokes Jev's cheek with his thumb. "Thank you for making my life beautiful. You snd Pierre mean the world to me." He says before he gives Jev another kiss. "All of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said yes all those years ago." Jev says as they get into a more comfortable position. "If I had know that this was waiting for me down the line, I would have found you and asked you myself to marry me." Dan says as he snuggles closer to Jev. "I love you, Dan." Jev says as he gives Dan another kiss. Dan leans over to turn of the lights before he places a kiss on Jev's nose "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> My appologies if any of the bits in French are wrong. I only used Google translate for that.


End file.
